GoldenClan
by Hawkblaze430
Summary: My first story
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors!**

**lloinng is betaing this for me!**

Leafeyes shivered, trying to get comfortable in her nest. The tortoiseshell she-cat was trying to sleep, because StarClan had warned her of a very important prophecy coming tonight. Suddenly, a darkness ingulfed her and she drifted off to sleep.

Leafeyes woke up in a wide golden forest. Suddenly, a gray cat appeared in front of her, and reviewed himself to be Maroonstar, the old leader of GoldenClan. "Why am I here?" meowed Leafeyes. Maroonstar answered:" There is a new prophecy. The blazing hawk and the breeze of lavender together will save the Clan." Leafeyes said, "What? But, but how, Maroonstar? What does that m...?" before she could complete her sentence, she was whisked away and woke up in her own nest in the medicine cat den.

Leafeyes yawned, still sleepy. But then she remembered. She has to tell Kestrelstar about the prophecy! She quietly walked to the leader's den and whispered, " Kestrelstar! Wake up! Starclan had a new prophecy!" Kestrelstar slowly woke up and said, "Leafeyes? What happened?" "Starclan had a new prophecy!" Leafeyes repeated, impatient. Kestrelstar got up, interested."Really? Tell me!" Leafeyes answered: "StarClan said, the blazing hawk and the breeze of the lavender together will save the clan." Kestrelstar frowned after Leafeyes finished her explanation. Then, he brightened. "Hawkkit and Lavenderkit were just born! They must be the cats in the prophecy!" Leafeyes' eyes widened, and she nodded. These must be the cats to save the Clan! They had to be!

**-This story was written by Hawkblaze**

P.S. Here is the Allegiances:

GoldenClan:

Leader: Kestrelstar- brown tom with green eyes and a white tail

Deputy: Lightningstrike- yellow and ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Medicine Cat: Leafeyes- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a black muzzle.

Apprentice: Pebblepaw- gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes.

Warriors: (senior warriors)

Shadewing - Black tom with white claws and golden eyes

- Dustpaw – Light ginger tabby tom with golden eyes

Shimmerstrike – Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Specklestripe – Brown tom with amber eyes

Rockstripe – Gray tom with brown stripes and black eyes

Frostbreeze – White she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

- Flamepaw – Ginger tom with amber eyes

Warriors: (Normal warriors)

Briarleaf – Brown she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes

- Teapaw – brown tom with turquoise eyes

Ashpath – White tom with gray spots and brown eyes

Beechfoot – Pale brown tom with white paws and brown eyes

Cinderspots – Gray she-cat with yellow stripes and blue eyes

Stormleaf – White she-cat with green eyes

Mossleaf – Yellowish white tom with green eyes

Mousesplash – Gray she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Dustpaw

Flamepaw

Teapaw

Queens:

Spottedfrost – white she-cat with green eyes

Violetfeather- purple she-cat with violet eyes

Goldenshine- golden she-cat with green eyes

Kits:

Spottedfrost & Specklestripe:

Creamkit – White tom with brown eyes

Cedarkit – Brown she-cat with green eyes

Berrykit – Blueish-gray she-cat with black eyes

Violetfeather & Shadewing:

Lavenderkit- lavender she-cat with violet eyes

Goldenshine & Rockstripe:

Hawkkit- golden red tom with green eyes

Elder:

Fallbreeze- brown tom with green eyes

Violetfeather - violet she-cat with green eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 

"…From now on, you two are Hawkpaw and Lavenderpaw! Hawkpaw, your mentor is gonna be Specklestripe and Lavenderpaw, your mentor is gonna to be Shimmerstrike!" Said kestrelstar in a loud voice. All the cats cheered and Hawkpaw felt a little embarrassed. Lavenderpaw smiled and said:" I can't wait till we become warriors!" " Yup." Meowed Hawkpaw. Suddenly, a horrible scent filled their mouth, and 3 badgers rushed into camp.

Hawkpaw quickly rushed to the elder den and protected it. Suddenly, a badger came towards him and tried to claw him. Hawkpaw moved like lightning and went behind him, ripping his tail off. The badger screamed out with a loud voice and ran away. On the other side of the Clan, Lavenderpaw wasn't faring so well. She was fighting a badger single-pawedly while protecting the kits in the nursery. Suddenly, she felt a warmth rush through her and she clawed out furiously, blinding the badger. The badger ran away, screeching.

All the cats looked surprised at Hawkpaw and Lavenderpaw except some cats who didn't see the amazing battle because they were helping the Medicine cat. Everyone was surprised. Kestrelstar's talking broke the silence:" It's time I told all of you this. When Hawkpaw and Lavenderpaw were just born, Leafeyes had a prophecy from StarClan. It said that the blazing hawk and the breeze of the lavender would save the Clans. I think the prophecy has started. They will continue to save us as they become stronger." Leafeyes spoke up also. So they are important cats and also they have special powers?" Leafeyes replied: " Yes, they do have special powers given to the from starclan." Lavenderpaw and Hawkpaw were surprised. They had special powers?!

- The story was wrriten by Hawkblaze


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors…**

Chapter 2

Hawkpaw was having a good dream about him eating a big fat mouse with the other apprentices. Suddenly, Lavenderpaw woke him up and said: " Hawkpaw, wake up! Today Dustpaw and Flamepaw are going to become warriors!"

Hawkpaw remembered and mewed, "Oh yeah!"

He grabbed a big fat mouse (just like in his dream) and sat with Lavenderpaw to eat it while watching Kestrelstar naming Dustpaw and Flamepool. "…Now I will name you Duststorm and Flamepool!"

"Duststorm! Flamepool!" Lavenderpaw shouted with the others. Suddenly, a angry face appeared in the clearing, Teapaw. He looked very angry and stomped back to the apprentices' den. Lavenderpaw saw that also, and she quickly rushed to him and asked: "What's wrong, Teapaw?

" Go away!" said Teapaw with an angry voice.

"But, but, I just want to help you!" Lavenderpaw looked hurt.

" Yeah! You don't have to be that mean." Hawkpaw yelled out as soon as he ran there.

Lavenderpaw said, worried. "Teapaw, I know Duststorm and Flamepool are your siblings, but…"

Teapaw growled, annoyed. " I know! I didn't pass the test! Now stop talking about it!"

Suddenly, a cough sound came from the Medicine cat den. Hawkpaw heard what Leafeyes was saying: " Oh no, Lighthingstrike! You have got a greencough! You would have to stay in the Medicine cat den for 3 days if you don't get better!"

"Oh no! Lightningstrike has got greencough! Then we have no deputy! I think that Lighthingstrike will be an elder soon…" said Lavenderpaw.

" Sure he will be..." Said Hawkpaw. The next morning, Kestrelstar announced that Lightningstrike is going to be an elder and also that the new deputy will be announced before moonrise.

" Who do you think will be the deputy?" asked Hawkpaw.

Lavenderpaw meowed: " I think Shimmerstrike or Shadewing will be!"

" We'll see!" Said Hawkpaw.

That night, Kestrelstar cannot fall asleep because he was thinking about who was going to be the deputy. He wanted Shadewing to be the deputy since he is one of the clan's best hunters. Also he wants Shimmerstrike to be the deputy since she is very good at training. Then, he had an idea. Why not Specklestripe? He was Loyal, brave and Kestrelstar thought that he would be a good leader when he left GoldenClan to go to StarClan. "Yep," He thought, "I will choose Specklestripe. I hope starclan will agree with this!"  
Its time for Kestrelstar to announce the new deputy. The cats who went to the patrol just came back. Everycat were guessing who was going to be the new deputy.  
Hawkpaw saw that Creamkit and berrykit is arguing about either Shadewing or Shimmerstrike is going to be the deputy. " Now is the time for me to choose the new deputy." Kestrelstar said.

Hawkpaw saw that everycats' eyes were shinning and that they were very curious to know. Kestrelstar continue saying: " The new deputy is going to be… Specklestripe!"

"Specklestripe! Specklestripe!" Everybody shouted expect for Teapaw. He was sitting alone under a tree. Lavenderpaw calmly walked up to him after the celebration and said: " I am sure that Specklestrike will be a great deputy." Teapaw nodded and went into the apprentices' den. Hawkpaw couldn't help but be worried for Teapaw.

**-Written by Hawkblaze**

By the way, here is the update for the GoldenClan list:

Leader: Kestrelstar- brown tom with green eyes and a white tail

Deputy: Specklestripe – Brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafeyes- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a black muzzle.

Apprentice: Pebblepaw- gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes.

Warriors: (senior warriors)

Shadewing - Black tom with white claws and golden eyes

Shimmerstrike – Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Specklestripe – Brown tom with amber eyes

Rockstripe – Gray tom with brown stripes and black eyes  
Goldenshine- golden she-cat with green eyes

Frostbreeze – White she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

Warriors: (Normal warriors)

Briarleaf – Brown she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes

- Teapaw – brown tom with turquoise eyes

Ashpath – White tom with gray spots and brown eyes

Beechfoot – Pale brown tom with white paws and brown eyes

Cinderspots – Gray she-cat with yellow stripes and blue eyes

Stormleaf – White she-cat with green eyes

Mossleaf – Yellowish white tom with green eyes

Mousesplash – Gray she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

Duststorm - Light ginger tabby tom with golden eyes

Flamepool - Ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Teapaw

Queens:

Spottedfrost – white she-cat with green eyes

Kits:

Spottedfrost & Specklestripe:

Creamkit – White tom with brown eyes

Cedarkit – Brown she-cat with green eyes

Berrykit – Blueish-gray she-cat with black eyes

Elder:

Fallbreeze- brown tom with green eyes  
Lightningstrike- yellow and ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white paws  
Violetfeather- purple she-cat with violet eyes


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

It has been 3 moons since Lighthingstrike became an elder and also today Hawkpaw and Lavenderpaw Teapaw is going to be a warrior! Lavenderpaw saw Kestrelstar walked on the rock and shake his tail to let Hawkpaw and her come beside the rock. " Everybody! Come here! Today, 3 apprentices have been 6 moons and they are ready to be a warrior! They are, Hawkpaw, Lavenderpaw, and Teapaw!" Lavenderpaw and Hawkpaw seem excited but Teapaw is just calmly standing. "Lavenderpaw, come here, from now on, your warrior name is Lavenderbreeze! Hawkpaw, from now on, your will be called…Hawkblaze! And Teapaw, your name will be Teatail!  
" Teatail! Hawkblaze! Lavenederbreeze!" Every cat shouted as soon as Kestrelstar jumped of the rock.  
"Come on!" said Breechfoot nicely, " I will show you where to sleep!" Hawkblaze find out that the beds in the warriors' den were better than the beds in the apprentice den!

The next day, Hawkblaze and Lavenderbreeze find out that Teatail was missing. " Don't worry, Teatail is a great warrior. Come on! Lets go get some food for the clan!" said Lavenderbreeze!  
"Fine!" Said Hawkblaze. They went out and hunt. Soon, LavenderBreeze smell some weird smell in the air.  
"I smell Teatail!" said Lavenderbreeze, " He went that way!"  
"Wait a sec, he went to the two legs place!" said Hawkblaze  
" Lets go get him!" Lavenderbreeze shouted

"No its too danger." Said Hawkblaze.

Suddenly, a scream can from the clan and after they heard someone talking: " REVENGE!"  
It was Teatail.


End file.
